


Of Sugar and Pigeon English

by AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed)



Category: AOMG, Jay Park (Musician), Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: Comedy, Crushes, Dirty Thoughts, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Funny, Language Barrier, M/M, Secret Crush, Simon has a cold, Sniffly baby, oh god help, sugar cravings, why am i still tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus
Summary: Jay just wants sweets. Simon's sparse English and vast knowledge of all things obscene cause a rather embarrasing talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this isn't my longest or most thought-out work. But I had the idea, it didn't leave, and it basically wrote itself. I had fun with it! So I hope you do, too.  
> But seriously, are there no other AOMG fic authors?? Just my luck smh  
> 

  _Well, that was that_ , Jay thought once again, hours after they stepped off the last concert stage in Seattle. AOMG had successfully- he wished there was a more extraordinary word that came to mind -finished their second tour in the United States. They'd given it their all once again, sometimes giving too much; Jay's thrown towels caused miniature riots, and Simon chose to give up his health entirely and get terribly ill. Regardless, they left no regrets.

  With all of the work they had put in physically and mentally, Jay decided it was due time to celebrate with a sweet finish. They could worry about diets and whatnot when they were back where Jay could actually remember to speak Korean, and wasn't so stuck in his English that they had to get by with textbook phrases. He had grabbed his keys and was about to exit their hotel room when Simon walked in from the bedroom.

  The eldest rapper looked rough, there was no denying. He had lost weight, his eyes were red from constant rubbing, and he clutched a box of tissues to his chest almost as hard as he clutched a mic.

  "Where ya going?" he asked, voice far rougher than he would have let the fans know. Jay smiled cheekily, ruffling his hyung's hair.

  "Oh, just out. Figured we all needed a little sugary shit in our lives, since nobody got caked in the face at the show. I know I'm the resident fitness guru, but I gotta get somethin' sweet before I go nuts on this clean bullshit!" He checked himself in the mirror near the entryway, fixing his hair. "Whatcha want?"

   Simon, who had padded over in his animal socks to the couch, settled in as he watched Jay check himself out in silence- which was, mind you, interrupted by the occasional sniffle. "I dunno, I can't taste much. Haven't wanted to call home for mom's seaweed soup this bad since I was a kid."

  "Oh c'mooon, don't be a fuckin' killjoy," Jay whined, which was very unfitting. "I know you ain't that salty. Tell me what you want, I'm paying this once. Cupcake, pastries, crepes..."

  Simon's ears tuned out as he watched Jay weave through the entry room and bedroom, preparing himself to go out. There was no doubt about it, the man was a work of art. Simon had little to no experience with liking men, but this was his special exception.  Jay had been a great connection even before making him co-CEO of the company he worked so hard to raise with his own two (strong yet soft, tattooed yet delicate, beautiful beautiful) hands. All of that work, only to let him in for nothing? He was still flattered.

  As time went by, they became great friends. Simon was _comfortable_ with Jay, there was no testosterone-fueled competition. He'd been more comfortable with the members of AOMG than he had with any group of guys before; it was just friends working to make good music. But Simon wasn't sure just how friendly he wanted to be with Jay, not when he was a sex symbol that shared his hotel room. And all the times he'd gone shirtless, it wasn't only the crowd that wanted to try licking and nipping and caressing his strong body.

  That part still weirded Simon out, the pining. He was used to going and getting. It wasn't his former relationship with Lady Jane that made him apprehensive to go and get, just his target. Perhaps, since this particular object of interest was a man, it was because of Lady Jane that he held tightly to his doubts and danced around the issue. But maybe he had the courage, with so much excitement about the tour. Maybe he'd corner Jay tonight, finally attack the topic in hushed undertones as AOMG rented out one last bar, had one _final_  final hurrah. And if they kissed, that would be cool. And if they did more... Simon could already see the sweaty sheen of his body from the concerts slipping between their shared sheets on that luxurious king bed in the suite. It was wrong, it was  _so very wrong,_ and yet...

  Jay stopped his excited chattering and looked at him strangely; that amused, confused, borderline concerned smile. It made Simon's heart flutter like he had been one of the concertgoers. _I haven't answered in a while, huh?_

  "Huh?" he simply asked, voice uneven and ragged from thinking things he very well shouldn't have been thinking.

  "I named off like twenty things, and you didn't say anything. I know you can be a picky motherfucker, but damn." When his playful jab still warranted no response, Jay smirked and bending over to retrieve and don his shoes.

  Simon's eyes went down as Jay did, resting quite comfortably on the globes of his ass in those jeans. Well, the women and men (or man) he liked both had one thing in common: something to get behind. And, oh, would he get behind this one. Jay had a sort of skill with his hips that should have been illegal to share with the masses. It made Simon jealous, really, he wanted _all of that_ to himself. His traitorous ears chose to refocus at that time.

  "Oh! Cream pie! Isn't that what you usually want?" Simon groaned, still staring at Jay's ass. Jay stopped lacing up his shoes, standing bolt upright and slowly turning around. He set his hands on his hips and smirked, surprise glinting in his eyes with the bemusement.

"...I know I teach y'all some dirty shit, but I know I didn't teach you that. You've been looking at shit, haven't you? Taking advantage of porn not being banned when we think you're staying in to sleep and heal?"

  Simon's cheeks became red as his lips remained pursed shut; his imited English skills couldn't save him now. Jay just laughed, slinging a jacket over his shoulder.

 "You dirty motherfucker."

  _Oh, if you had any idea._


End file.
